Spoof Wars Episode CVIII: The Hidden Reprisal
Spoof Wars Episode CVIII: The Hidden Reprisal was the second of several attempts at a sequel to The Dubious Maneuver that was ultimately cancelled. While it was planned as a stand-alone sequel, it took place after, and built upon continuity created for the previous two cancelled sequels, whether they would be made or not. It was intended as a simpler film that could feature new characters and be filmed almost entirely at real locations that the crew knew they could access. Planning began as early as 2004, and a first draft was partially finished. Synopsis Write the first section of your article here. Characters Ren-Do Zarrus The first of the new main characters, Ren-Do was the serious and calm leader, much like Qui-Gon. He was intended to be played by Ryan Murphy, as he had not appeared without makeup on-screen (yet) and could play a new separate character. His name was randomly generated in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic for PC. Davian Kralaan Davian would have been the impulsive student, much like Anakin. His name was randomly generated in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic for PC. Byran Skalaar Byran was an attempt to bring back the "Constant Death Jebi" character from the previous sequels, and would have died upon arrival at Earth and re-appeared later. His name was randomly generated in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic for PC. Dharth Menshevik Menshevik would be leading a new Spiff Remnant, formed from the destruction of the Dictatorship. He would have instituted a new regime of himself, his apprentice and troops, and no more. He would have been extremely powerful, able to kill troops easily, and perform a mid-air force/saber fight. In one suggested plot twist, Menshevik was actually Bolshevik, having survived the other sequels and assumed his brother's identity to go unnoticed. Dharth Smithius Because the sequel was written while the other sequels were still being planned, Smithius was left alive after for this film to serve as the new apprentice to Menshevik. He would have fought Davian, even recreating the elevator scene from The Dubious Maneuver. ''It was not decided if he would die or escape. Only-One Cannotbe Only-One would have served as the new head of the Jebi Council. He would have ordered the others on their mission to Earth, and returned at the end with army to take on the Spiff. He would have dueled Menshevik, including a mid-air force/saber fight, intended to parody ''The Matrix Revolutions. Shawn Duet Duet would have appeared as a member of the Jebi Council at the beginning. He would likely have appeared at the end to help lead the army against the Spiff. Guy-Gone Weird Guy-Gone would have populated the Jebi Council in three forms: his ghost (or his clone's ghost), as several Jebi clone troops, and possibly as his actual self (had he survived the other sequels). Futhorc Haacko Futhorc, having survived the sequels in this version, would have sat on the Jebi Council as a representative from the New Democracy's Ruling Council. Ironically, this idea was thought totally original, though a similar situation occurred in the New Jedi Order books in the New Republic's Jedi Council. Behind the Scenes Trivia *This film was written as an attempt to make a shorter, simpler sequel to The Dubious Maneuver that could be filmed entirely on location at places which the crew knew they could use. *The idea to primarily focus on new characters was meant to give the others more behind the scenes focus. *While it was intended as a stand-alone sequel, it still reflected much of the storyline events of The Approaching Fury ''and Revenge of the Jebi, whether they would be made or not. *This sequel was developed while the other sequels were preparing production, just before the ''Special Edition was proposed. Category:Cancelled Projects